Fraternizing
by Amongst-Azarath
Summary: She steps closer to him. "I'm on the mission tonight," she corrects. "I have a feeling it might be a stake out," she whispers seductively. Traught.
_This was such a struggle to keep PG :')._

 _Mistakes as always._

 _Read, enjoy and plz review :)._

 _Disclaimer: Don't own YJ._

 _~Aa_

* * *

 ** _Fraternizing_**

His eyes wander away from chemistry book in front of him. He blinks, trying to rid the sight of the all too familiar periodic table. There's a slight frown on his face as chemical compounds cloud his vision. He's thankful as the letters and numbers fade slowly from his vision. He wonders how long he had been staring at that book – and if he actually took the last 50 pages in. He looks to the clock. His eyes widen in surprise. He had been studying for almost two hours straight.

He blinks slowly, realising how tired his eyes are. He looks to the company beside him, Barbara, who looks completely engrossed by the chemical equations in front of her. There's a couple of other girls and guys from their year level, studiously cramming information from the vast array of books and laptops they had strewn in front of them. They had all been stupid enough to take senior chemistry, hoping to knock off a subject before their senior year. Dick, however was not so stupid. He had no intention of studying further than high school at this point. He was just forced into continuing the Wayne tradition of keeping a reputation, and that reputation meant good grades. He didn't mind. He was quite comfortable leading a false life, it was second nature to him now. _As long as he was granted full freedom in his other life._

His eyes wander again, deciding that he's over Chemistry for today. He looks to the desk near the entrance, the librarians scattered behind the counter, all stereotypically decked out in thick lensed glasses and matching Gotham Academy Staff uniforms.

He watches as various students approach the desk with hesitation, tentative to disrupt the librarians tedious and seemingly important book organising. His eyes follow a young student across the main area, heading for the quiet room, a place enforcing strict silence for readers.

He forgot how much he enjoyed people watching. It reminded him of team stake outs. A small grin forms on his lips as his eyes scan the various tables in front of him and to his side. Their group had picked the perfect spot. A table located in the back corner of the ground floor. It had a superb view of the ground level, a glimpse over the mezzanine below and a small eye shot of the level above through the hole in the ceiling allowing access via staircase. This spot also had two easy escape routes, an emergency exit at the end of the aisle beside Dick and a large window behind them. The inner Batman couldn't escape Dick and Barbara. It was ingrained into their brains. It was now habitual to think of these things. The two of them had rocketed straight for this table as soon as they entered the library.

Dick's eyes roam to the staircase leading to the next level. A pair of legs pause on the top step, giving him a wonderful view of tanned skin and toned muscle. Long white socks cover the calves whilst the sometimes scandalous pleated grey skirt covers the very upper thigh. A dishevelled white shirt hangs loosely over the skirt with the end of what looks like a dark tie - a sign of a senior - and the hem of a blazer. The rest of the image is cut off. He forgot to mention the other bonus that came with this position. A very perfect view of the feminine physic. He knew he might been acting a little too much like his best friend Wally, but hey, he was seventeen after all.

His mind wonders whether or not to call Alfred; maybe Barbara would be ready to call it quits for the afternoon too. He takes a glimpse beside him, half wishing Barbara had seen his wandering eye. But she had taken no notice, her attention was still taken by the book in front of her.

He rolled his eyes as his focus flips back to the trim pair of legs on the staircase. Now there's two sets of legs. The skin was much whiter on the second pair and the muscles less defined. His elbow carefully planted itself on the table and he rested his cheek against a curled fist. His eyes stayed glued on the only watchable action happening in the library. The legs finally decided to descend down stairs after what seemed like an eternity of standing on the top steps.

The middles of both girls were now present, but both chests were entirely covered by the school blazer. He blinked and softened his gaze a little, trying to look a little less obvious that he was perving.

A moment later he has to swallow to stop his expression dropping off his face.

It's Artemis and Bette – and he can confirm that he definitely isn't looking at Bette.

He pulls his elbow out from his cheek clumsily, almost letting his head drop to the table. He quickly plays it off, taking a swift peek around the table to make sure he got away with it before folding one arm over the other.

The archer's now shorter blonde tresses are tied back into higher pony tail, an attempt at making her look a little less like her superhero alter ego. She suddenly almost looks a little too old for her uniform. She holds a book loosely in her right hand as her mouth mumbles something, obviously still in conversation with Bette. Her dark eyes scan the entire floor. Before Dick can look away, her eyes are glued on him. He can feel his heart beat quicken.

He can see Bette look in his direction, obviously taken by Artemis' line of sight. His eyes drop to his book below before the blue eyed blonde has any chance of discovering the subject of Artemis' attention. His soft focus kicks in, automatically phasing out the words on the page and concentrating on the two blonde girls descending onto this level.

He watches precariously as they converse quietly at the base of the stairs. There's a small pause between them before Bette waves, separating from Artemis and heading for the counter, Dick presumes anyway, as his eyes stay on Artemis.

Her dark eyes quickly glance his way again, brushing over him with a look of arrogance. He swallows again. He can feel something unsettled inside of him. She quickly turns, swiftly walking into one of the aisles next to the stairs.

He turns to Barbara, who is now shuffling the book around in her hands. She looks infuriated as she almost throws the book into the middle of the table. A few eyes look up as she sighs, going for her pen and notebook. Dick raises an eyebrow as she shuffles loudly through her notebook, furiously trying to find a free page. He takes a quick glance at the gang seated at the table; seeming a little disturbed by her angry interruption. As his eyes gaze he catches the blonde in the aisle to his left, loitering around the emergency exit.

He takes a quick glimpse to his right and Barbara seems to have cooled down. She's put pen to paper now, her hand fidgeting over the lined page, leaving traces of formula's and words. The others are now back to their own studies. He double checks Barbara before turning his body slightly to the right. He curtains himself in by putting his opposite elbow on the table and resting his cheek on his palm. He droops his head a little and shuffles it sideways, protecting himself from Barbara's possible scrutinising gaze.

His eyes look back to the blonde in the aisle. She's now moved onto the books in the aisle, looking extremely captivated by the selection in front of her. Her bag is placed against the bookcase behind her, her blazer placed on top of it. Her sleeves are rolled up as her tie hangs dangerously low. She touches her neck delicately as she angles herself towards him. Her hand slowly traces the muscles in her neck down to her chest, sinking down in her cleavage which only just peaks through the edges of her white shirt. Dick's mouth parts, his eyes gawking at her.

She straightens herself up. She looks him dead in the eye and she gives him a sly grin, her plump lips making him lick his own.

She leans on the shelf, her digits flicking over the edges of a few books. One falls directly behind her and both of their expressions drop. He can feel his skin flushing and his heart beat quicken.

She pouts ever so slightly and slowly turns. His eyes widen and he can feel his saliva clogging inside his of his mouth. She takes her time as she bends at the hip. He can feel his elbow shuffle a little, letting his body turn to get a better view. Her skirts inches up slowly, revealing the continuing tanned skin of her hamstrings. She bends a little more, and he feels his breath catch in his throat as the hem of her skirt touches the base of her glutes.

His mouth parts even more as he can see her hands closing in on the book on the floor. He can feel his body tense in anticipation. Her skirt rises a little more and the base of her cheeks are showing as well as a flash of green fabric. He quickly swallows the pool of saliva in his mouth, before his bottom lip drops open again.

She's about to grab the book. His heart is racing. His elbow moves again, but it's a little too much. It clips his thick chemistry book, sending it over the edge of the table. There's a loud thud beneath him and the blonde drops to all fours. His attention is taken by the book for a moment. He looks back to the aisle and she's gone – the fallen book as well.

"Dick," the red head beside him whines, "what are you doing?"

He snaps around quickly, his face bewildered. He sees that Barbara's not the only one looking at him, there's another six pairs of eyes on him. He grins, brushing off his chaotic response. He brushes his mane back with a fidgeting hand. He cackles a little, "sorry, I fell asleep."

Barbara rolls her eyes as a few laughs escape the others at the table. Out of the corner of his eye he sees the blonde gliding back up the stairs to the second level. His heart is still palpitating in his chest. "So," he begins, pushing his seat back and getting to his feet, "I'm going to get a coke.." he trails off, stepping out of his seat. He sees Barbara's questioning look. "So I can keep myself awake," he's stepping away from the table, hoping to god he's got some lose change in his pocket. "Want one Barbara?"

She shakes her head and he's already on the move. "I can't believe you fell asleep," she sighs after him, her eyes dropping back to her note book.

He practically bolts for the stairs. He inwardly leaps for joy as he feels a few coins jostle around in his pocket. His mind races over the fleeting image of Artemis' toned cheeks. He leaps up the stairs, almost four steps at a time. He's on the second level and it's empty. He's surrounded by aisles of books, with the only noise coming from the small sounds from the level below. His eyes scan the floor with insane speed and accuracy. He feels something in his gut nudge him to turn. He quickly rounds the edge of the stairs, tip toeing across the tessellating purple and orange carpet, passing the reading lounge and vending machine. He ducks into an aisle and glides to the end of it. He pauses, sucking in a deep breath and holding it. His eyes dart as his ears try to pick up any clues.

His gut nudges again and he lurches into the crossing corridor before he takes a sharp left in the next aisle. He swiftly slides down the aisle, his eyes darting across the books either side of him. He stops at the end, met with the familiar view of his entrance a few moments prior.

He smiles. He feels her breath on his neck and it makes him shiver.

"I like this game," he whispers.

Her breath continues to brush his neck. "I thought you might," her husky voice coos into his ear.

He quickly turns, hoping to grasp her quickly, but he's way too slow. She's already a few steps away.

The blonde stands there, her eyes wide and lustful. She's grinning, her teeth showing. Her blazer is curled around her arm, the straps of her back pack wrapping over and under her shoulders. He steps closer to her and she doesn't bother to step back. His hands cup her face. He presses his lips against hers, and it's only a quick brush of saliva before she pulls away quickly, both of her hands gripping the straps of her back pack either side of her chest.

That smirk still plays on her lips. "We'll continue this another time," she pauses perfectly, "a senior shouldn't be seen fraternizing with a junior."

He looks pained. "Are you at the cave tonight?" His voice is low and yearning.

She steps closer to him. "I'm on the mission tonight," she corrects. "I have a feeling it might be stake out," she whispers seductively. It makes him weak at the knees and she can see it.

She steps closer and he can smell the scent of her perfume. It's a perfect combination of vanilla and wood. She looks at him earnestly. He closes his eyes, unsure of what's about to happen. He sucks in a breath as that image of her amongst the books on the level below replays in his mind.

"Dick?"

His eyes snap open, but the blonde isn't in front of him. It's just an empty aisle. He quickly wipes the bewildered expression from his face as he spins. It's Barbara. She's perched on the top few steps, her hip popped to one side with a hand resting on it.

"Uh, hey," he manages to mumble out.

Barbara's eyes are raised. "I thought you were getting a drink."

He points at Barbara, jokingly awkward. Her eyes narrow slightly as her face contorts in confusion. "Yes," he confirms hazily, but then he turns serious, trying to make the lie about to escape his mouth sound truthful, "but I heard something."

She rolls her eyes, confirming she had fallen for it. "Oh god, you're turning into Bruce," She begins her descent back down the stairs, "Alfred's on his way."

"Barbara," he calls and she pauses. She gives him a look he can't quite figure out. His forehead creases slightly before he continues. "Are you working tonight?"

Now she's the one frowning. She's a little thrown as to why he's using that code word right now; working was code for superhero duties. "Yeah," she plays along, "but I'm on my own." On your own was code for Patrol with Batman. She continues her descent down the stairs.

He nods until she's out of sight. A faint smile grows on his lips. He looks down the aisle behind him, but there's no sign of the blonde. His drives a hand through his mop like black hair. Tonight's mission was definitely going to be interesting.


End file.
